


𝓿𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓲𝓽𝔂 [ 𝓶𝓭𝓵𝓰 ]

by visionsghostly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, BabyGirl, Breastfeeding, Cute, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Milk, Moaning, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pacifier - Freeform, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Small breast, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vibrators, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsghostly/pseuds/visionsghostly
Summary: 𝐯𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐲(𝐧.) 𝐧𝐚𝐢̈𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐬𝐡𝐲, 𝐧𝐚𝐢̈𝐯𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫.[𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 : 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 - 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐱, 𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐩, 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐱𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐱𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐜.]𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐝𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐲 - visionsghostly© 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 09032019𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 [?????????]
Relationships: Penelope Butler/Malerie Walsh/Genevieve Cole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. intro

V I R I D T Y

" _mommy's innocent baby!_ "

penelope butler 

[ yara shahidi ]

age - 17 

sex - female 

full name - penelope faith butler 

favorite subject - english honors

crush - ms. walsh & mrs. cole 

malerie walsh 

[ blake lively ]

age - 26

sex - female 

full name - malerie erin walsh 

favorite class - bell 3&4

favorite student - penelope butler

geniveve cole 

[ megan fox ] 

age - 27

sex - female

full name - geniveve cara cole 

favorite class - bell 3&4

favorite student(s) - penelope butler & syara carter

other - married

(n.) **_naïve innocence_**

'penelope, read the next paragraph for me please.'

'yes ms. walsh.'

˚ · . ♡

✦ ˚ · . ♡

· •. ♡ ♡ * . • ·

'penelope, when was martin luther king assassinated?' 

'i-i don't r-remember mrs. cole.'

**_so pretty, so_** _**naïve,** **so submissive.**_

_**let mommy see you on your knees princess.** _

_**beg me to pleasure you.** _


	2. soundtrack

one. dollhouse ( melanie martinez ) 

two. play date ( melanie martinez )

three. sippy cup ( melanie martinez ) 

four. without me ( halsey ) 

five. million dreams ( hugh jackman ) 

six cake. ( melanie martinez ) 

seven. best part ( h.e.r & daniel ceasar )

eight. love shot ( exo ) 

nine. dimple ( bts ) 

ten. promise ( park jimin ) 

eleven. epiphany ( kim seokjin )

˚ · . ♡

✦ ˚ · . ♡

• ♡ ♡ * . • ·

˚ · . ♡

✦ ˚ · . ♡

· ♡ * . • ·

˚ 

✦ ˚ · . ♡

· •. ♡ ♡ * . • ·


	3. one. penelope butler

"Please find the letter of your last name on the wall, look for a door number— that will be your home room class. from there, your teacher will give you a copy of your schedule, I'd advise you read over it thoroughly because that will be the only schedule provided for you, so if you lose it...tough luck." 

Penelope looked around the wall that was covered in papers, smiling cutely when she found the letter b, skipping towards it she gave out small excuse me's and polite smiles. Stopping in front of the paper with a small hop, she was quick to find her name– surprised to see that there weren't much kids with a last name starting with the letter b. 

Her eyes scanned the paper from left to right, almost squealing in excitement when she saw the room number located in a small box. Classroom number 2142, she slowly backed away from the paper, mumbling the number under her breath repeatedly.

Squeezing her small body through the crowded cafeteria, Penelope finally made her way out into the just as crowded hallway. Her brown eyes widened, sparkling as she took in the sight in front of her, though overwhelmed– Penelope was eager to start learning. 

That cute smile never left her lips as she slowly made her way down the hallway, her eyes scanning the room numbers for her class. She giggled when she finally found it, room 2142. Apparently her first bell class was physical science with Mr. Dior, the door was open but no one was in the classroom. 

Shrugging her shoulders she walked in happily, humming a small tune as she did so. The first day was always her favorite, it meant making new friends. She hooked her book bag around her chair before planting her feet flat on the ground – her back straight and her hands folded neatly. 

Penelope watched as kids walked by the door, laughing with their friends, they looked rather happy. Which of course made her happy as well, she was excited to get down and dirty with physical science– her thoughts were cut short when two females entered the room, both talking obnoxiously loud for no reason and wearing excessively bright neon shoes, socks and jackets.

Penny didn't mind though, she ultimately thought that they looked cute. The two girls ignored Penelope for the five minutes they had been waiting and a cute pout pulled at her lips. She was too shy to speak to them, yet she really wanted new friends but before she could get the courage; a flood of students walked in and occupied the seats, the teacher (she assumed) closing the door and walking to his desk. 

He was a fairly plump man, with rosy cheeks and a salt and pepper beard– no hair occupied his head. She wiggled excitedly in her seat and watched him with shining eyes, her plump gloss covered lips pulled into a cute smile. 

The boy beside her, raised one of his eyebrows, a handsome smile pulling at his lips. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone this excited for school." He said, brushing his hair relentlessly. Penelope stared for a moment before smiling widely, was this her first new friend?! 

"O-oh um yeah. I just r-really like learning I g-guess you could say." The guy shook his head with a laugh before holding out his hand, the two girls from earlier watching her like two blood thirsty Hawks. "I'm Jae'Marion, you can call my Jae, or whatever you prefer honestly." 

He stopped brushing his hair to hold out his hand and she softly grabbed it, another one of her famous cute smiles coming to her face. "Penelope, you can just call me Penny if you'd like." 

Jae shook her hand gently, not wanting to hurt the girl. "It's cute." A blush flushed her cheeks and she looked down at her jordan covered feet. "T-thank y-you."

Smiling at her he faced forward to the teacher who was doing attendance. Penelope licked her lips and nervously pulled at his shirt, he turned back to face her almost cooing and squishing her cheeks when she looked up at him with big brown doe eyes. He hummed in response and patiently waited for her to get her question out there. 

"D-does this mean we're fr-friends now? Y-you don't have t-to be if you d-don't want I was just w-wondering..." she trailed off slowly, her hand still softly gripping his shirt. How could he even say no to her, she probably didn't know it but she pouted cutely, watching him from under her eyelashes. 

"Of course." 

second bell

Jae'Marion, who had been going to Falcon High for a couple of years, led her to her second bell class. His face held amusement the whole time they walked, the tiny girl babbling on about how excited she was to be starting school and making new friends. 

When they stopped in front of the door Penelope pouted up at him, she honestly loved his company and didn't want to leave him so soon. Seeing this the boy grinned and gently ushered her into class, "I'm next door. I'll walk you to your next bell. Which is Humanities Honors right?" 

Penelope nodded and smiled brightly once more, waving him goodbye as he walked next door. Finally walking into class she blushed deeply when she realized everyone had been watching their interaction. 

She hurried to an empty seat and played with her fingers, the girl next to Penelope nudging her arm. "Hey, my names Gwendolyn but everyone calls me Gwen." 

Gwen offered her a smirk and friendly blue eyes, her lips were a gradient of pink and red and her skin pale and clear. Penelope gave her a famous closed mouth smile and a small tilt of her head in return, Gwen squealed internally at how cute she looked. 

"My names Penelope, but you can call me Penny if you'd like." Gwen hummed in approval before scooting her chair closer to the innocent girl. "I see you've met Jae, all the girls drool over him but he rarely talks to anyone. You're literally the first person he's talked to in the past two years." 

Penny bit her lip to hide her smile, that meant he liked her– right? She tilted her slightly, "He has other friends right?" She questioned, surely he didn't eat lunch by himself. 

"Of course, me being one of them. It's only three of us at the moment– well four now counting you. He's very careful about choosing friends."

Penelope nodded and smiled to herself, she now had two friends! On the outside she was calm but on the inside she was bursting with joy, her inner self congratulating her and telling her to keep making friends. She nodded determinedly, not realizing that Gwen was watching her with a fond smile. 

The rest of the bell the two girls talked about their favorite colors, and bands. Gwen was surprised to hear that Penelope was more into foreign music rather than featured artist in America. 

Penelope jumped when the bell sounded, and quickly grabbed her book bag, excited to go to her next class which was Humanities Honors in room 1244, humming to herself she walked out the classroom. She smiled widely when Jae'Marion stood by the door, waiting for her. 

bell three/four

The boy had to smile when he saw her ecstatic face, and immediately tuned in when she started to ramble on about her and Gwen's conversation. As they walked down the stairs he made sure to lightly steer her to the left side of the walk way– not wanting her to get trampled by playful seniors.

Penelope stopped in her tracks when she noticed a beautiful blonde teacher standing by her classroom door, she greeted students with a small smile or a good morning. She felt her cheeks heat when Jae smirked at her, "That's Ms. Walsh she's one of your teachers for Humanities–"

Another teacher walked out, greeting a student that she probably had last year. Her hair was pulled into a high bun and her lips stained a dark red, she was beautiful as well. "And that's Mrs. Cole, your Social Studies teacher."

Penelope stared openly at the two, her eyes filled with innocent curiosity. When her eyes met Ms. Walsh' her brown orbs widened and her face heated, yet she couldn't look away. She watched as her English teachers lips parted and her eyes studied her face, Penelope suddenly smiled cutely now very excited for the school year. 

Jae ushered towards the open door smiling at Ms. Walsh who grinned at him. Penelope looked up at the woman, a shy smile on her face, finally (after a second or two) her teacher smiled down at her. "Good morning." 

At first Penelope was prepared to greet Ms.Walsh but her tongue got tied together and in the end she made a fool of herself. "G-good night– I-I mean morning to y-you too. I-um h-hope we g-get along."

Malerie cooed at the younger girl and gave her a bright smile, almost chuckling when the girl blushed. "I'm sure we will darling." 

Penelope's heart stuttered in her chest at the endearment, and she quickly walked into the room only to bump into Mrs.Cole who was quick to steady the wobbling girl. "Are you alright babe?" 

Her heart stopped for a moment as she stared into her brown eyes, the endearment hitting her in the gut. "Y-yes ma'am, I'm s-sorry I wasn't paying attention. It won't h-happen again." 

Geniveve bit her lip to stop herself from saying good girl. She groaned internally when the cocoa colored girl lowered her head submissively. "Oh you're fine, don't worry about it hon." 

She nodded her head but Gen could see the cute pout on her lips as she walked towards an empty seat. Malerie pulled the classroom door shut and smiled at the new sea of faces. "Good Morning everyone, welcome to Humanities Honors. I'm going to be your English teacher this year and Mrs. Cole will be your American History teacher." 

Where Ms. Walsh trailed off Mrs. Cole picked up, they worked well together. "Since it's the first day of school, we always start off with ice breakers. Me and Ms. Walsh will start it off, after that we'll go around the room and you'll share out your name and two facts about yourself. "

The class murmured their input but obviously agreed to it nonetheless. Ms.Walsh cleared her throat and gave a beautiful smile to the class, her dirty blonde hair swaying behind her as she walked to stand in the middle of the room. "My name is Malerie Walsh– but don't call me by my first name or I will hurt you, I'm twenty-six years old and graduated from Yale."

Penelope's eyes sparkled in glee at the new information, that meant she was smart right? Wiggling in her seat she sent a dazzling dimpled smile to Mrs. Cole, mentally telling her to introduce herself. 

Ms. Walsh smiled at her excited student before sitting on a random desk, watching as Mrs. Cole walked around contemplating what she would say. "My name is Geniveve Cole, I'm twenty-seven, and I've been married for two years."

As the students went around the room Penelope took in the information and made sure to befriend everyone later on. So when it got to her, she was too busy writing down facts about everyone. 

When she looked up a blush heated her cheeks, everybody was staring at her waiting patiently for her to speak. She set down her fluffy, sparkly pen and played with her fingers. Penny looked towards Mrs. Cole and grimaced cutely. "I'm s-sorry w-what do we d-do again?" 

The girl bit her lip and stared at her feet embarrassed when snickers and soft groans echoed around the room. Mrs. Cole didn't mind though and sent her a smile to help calm her nerves. "You're alright hon, tell us your name and two facts about yourself."

Ms. Walsh gave an encouraging smile making the girl sit up a bit straighter. "M-my names Penelope Butler, I-um like to read and write, I d-do a bit of g-graphic designing on t-the side a-also." 

Mrs. Cole grinned and tilted her head, green eyes shining vibrantly. "You'll have to show us your writings sometime." Gone was the shy girl from before and in her place a bubbly, ecstatic ball of energy. She wiggled in her seat, earning a coo from a girl sitting at her table. 

Penelope nodded quickly, "Of course!" 

When everyone finished introducing themselves they did group activities, Mrs. Cole supervising one side of the room and Ms. Walsh the other. The students sat in a circle, though Penelope sadly sat in the back since there wasn't enough space for her to fit. She didn't mind though as long as she got to play she'd be fine, but it didn't sit well with Ms. Walsh. She got up out of her 

seat and smiled at the girl. "Penelope, sweetie come sit in my seat." 

Penelope looked up from playing with her fingers and licked her lips. "Oh no, I'm okay Ms.Walsh." Her English teacher raised an eyebrow her dominant like demeanor making Penny lower head. Sluggishly, with a pout, the girl got up and shuffled to where Ms.Walsh was standing and sat down in the empty chair. 

Humming in approval Ms. Walsh stood behind her chair, flash cards in her hands- all multiple colors. The circle slowly settled down and Ms.Walsh smiled. "This game is fairly easy, I'll ask questions and you raise your hand if it applies to you. " 

The students nodded in agreement and waited for her to start the questions. Ms.Walsh picked a blue card, she smiled. "You were happy to come to school today." Malerie cooed internally when Penelope's hand shot straight up along with a small wiggle dance. She wasn't the only one, two other people raised their hands as well. Most of the circle looked at the three with furrowed eyebrows and the others rolled their eyes. 

Penelope slowly lowered her hand and brought it to her chest, embarrassment heating her cheeks– was it wrong to like coming to school? should she not like school? 

Ms.Walsh placed a hand on Penelope's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze making the girl perk up and smile cutely up at her teacher. "Your favorite subject is maths." 

Basically the whole circle raised their hand, all except for Penelope and the two who had liked school. Penny hated Maths with a passion, she was royally angry at the poop head who added letters with numbers who does that? 

Malerie laughed seeing the girls face, her eyebrows scrunched together angrily and her lips pouted- she obviously didn't like maths. She shuffled the cards and pulled at a pink one, "You love to read books." 

Again Penelope's hand shoot up along with a few others. Though it seemed most of the circle didn't like reading, which is exactly why they couldn't read at their own grade level– most actually read at a third-grade level. 

Penelope tipped her head up to look at her teacher, surprised when realizing the female was already looking at her. She faced forward again, a blush teasing her cocoa colored cheeks.

"Your favorite animal is a dog." Penelope liked puppies, they were cute but she could not be around big dogs– she would burst out crying in an instant. So she kept her hand down, and played with the string on shirt. 

After a few more questions Ms.Walsh sadly stated that they had to take a pretest, kids yelled in protest saying that they wouldn't do it. Penelope didn't mind though, she only smiled at her teacher and doodled in her sketch book.

"What if you're sexually exhausted?" The boy next to her spoke up, a smirk on his face. The rest of the class snickered and laughed loudly, everyone except for Penelope who didn't get the joke. What exactly did that mean? 

Mrs.Cole's eyes hardened and the brown orbs flickered to Penelope who had her eyebrows screwed together and her head tilted- she didn't know what it meant. The two teachers mentally sighed in relief. The American History teacher spoke up. "I'm sure you can use your other hand." 

The boys in the class howled with laughter at the comeback and the girls did so as well. Some were on the floor and others tapping the desk loudly while crying, their mouths open in a laugh.

Penelope still didn't get the joke so she let it go and waited for the teachers to pass out the paper, since they didn't have their computers yet. The boy next to her glared at the teacher and rolled his eyes, mumbling about her under his breath. 

Mrs.Cole laid a booklet on Penelope's desk along with an answer sheet and a pencil. She smiled down at the girl, giving her an encouraging glance- the girl looked determined to do well and Mrs.Cole knew she would. Though it didn't matter really, they just wanted to gauge their skills. 

After handing out all the booklets Ms.Walsh set the time for an hour before the testing commenced.

Penelope sighed in relief as the bell rang, she had just finished her test. Ms.Walsh picked it up and added it to the stack grinning at the girl who sat exhaustedly in the seat. 

"I never wanna test again." She whined, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout and her brown eyes looking up at the teacher. Malerie wanted to tell her she wouldn't have to but that was ultimately a lie. "It'll get easier." 

Penny stood up and stretched, the dress she wore sliding up her chocolate thighs, the material barely covering her white and pink lace panties. Malerie's jaw clenched and she quickly looked away, Mrs.Cole was watching the two- smirked at her restraint. 

"Penelope, love, let me write you a note for your next class." 

The brown skinned girl nodded and skipped towards her, stopping with a hop in front of the desk. "Yes ma'am." Mrs.Cole gripped her pen tighter as she wrote the note, she loved that name coming out of her plushy lips.

"What's your next class babe?" She watched as Penelope's head tilted before she started counting on her fingers. "It's um, Music Production I think." Gen nodded and wrote a small note before signing her name at the bottom.

Penelope gently took the note and waved to both teachers as she walked out. "Bye bye! I'll see you later." The two teachers waved her goodbye with a smile on their faces while whispering to each other. "I need to change my panties, she's gong to be the death of me."

Mrs.Cole nodded in agreement.


End file.
